The Bermuda Love Triangle
by Anna Ishtar
Summary: A yaoi/yuri one piece fanfic!


_Hey guys, I'm Anna Ishtar and this is my very first fanfic! I'm obsessed with Marik Ishtar if you can't tell from the name. Yes, I'm such an otaku it's kinda scary! Anyways this fanfic is not as awesome as my friends or any of the other One Piece yaoi fanfics out there but hey I'm tryin! I just wanted to see if I could try my hand at fanfic writing it would definitely give me something to do! Anyways, tell me what you think, what needs to be fixed and if I should even continue this story. Without further ado! 'One Piece - The Bermuda love triangle!'_

**The sweat dripped from his brow as went again, striking his target dead on in the center of his neck. His hard training seemed to be paying off handsomely. He sheathed his 3 katanas and limped into the kitchen, collapsing on the wooden table. "Hey cook, I'm hungry..today. What are you cooking? A whole bear? Why does it always take you so long to make a meal?!" He slammed his fist on the table ratting the plates that Sanji had sat neatly on the table. "Hey moss head, cooking is an art. It takes talent; everyone can't do it you know. And if I just sped through the meal it wouldn't taste very good now would it?" He flipped his blonde bangs out of his eyes as he cracked a grin in Zoro's direction. "You and the damn smart talk again..." Zoro grumbled drifting into a light sleep. The smells from the kitchen were lulling him into a wonderland of dreams. Sanji laughed as he watch Zoro tip his head back and begin to snore. He knew that at any minute Luffy would come tromping in begging for his lunch just as Zoro had done moments ago. Sanji let his mind wander for a bit. Zoro had come in sweating like a pig, it dripping from his biceps, a grim line set on his face, his eyes dark, cold and not very welcoming. It was okay, Sanji liked them that way. He felt as though he could gaze into Zoro eyes forever, but who was he kidding? Zoro didn't feel the same way for him, wouldn't work at all. He huffed and stirred his meal again. Damnit...Why couldn't he feel the same way Sanji did? Why did he have to mask his feelings by chasing after Nami? It wasn't like he didn't like her, I mean..who in their right mind wouldn't? Nami was curvaceous. Her breast the perfect size, her bottom nice and round, her clothes fit on her like a glove...and yet he fiend for Zoro, who's muscles pulsed as he pushed himself harder and harder to become the best swordsman on the seas. His jeans began to tighten at the thought when he'd heard someone calling his name. "Hey Sanjiiii! Earth to Sanji!! I'm hungry!! What are you doing?!" Luffy waved his arms frantically in from of Sanji's face, snapping him back to reality. "Luffy you oaf! Get out of the kitchen!" "You were drooling, Sanji." Luffy grabbed his stomach and laughed. "You looked like me when I dream about meat!" Luffy smiled again his grin covering his whole face. "Speaking of meat..I'm sick of apples! When are we gonna get some real food?!" "When you stop eating like a horse.." Sanji muttered to himself. "Wake up Armstrong over there, it's time to eat." "Fooood!!" Luffy screamed running out of the kitchen. **

**Sanji shook his head when Zoro didn't wake from Luffy's excitement. "Sleeps like a damn rock." He grinned walking over to Zoro and nudging him a bit."Hey, get up Einstein, it's time to eat." Zoro didn't budge; he was still like a statue. Sanji admired him a bit. His lips still set in a stern line, he really wanted to kiss those lips, caress his muscles, and sit idly in his lap. Chopper who came clomping in, sounding happier than ever, spoiled Sanji's daydream. But then again was there ever a time that Chopper didn't sound happy? Sanji sucked in a scream and spun around quickly. "Chopper, what is it?" "Oh..I..I just wanted to know what was for lunch.." He rubbed his hooves together, a little startled by Sanji's sudden movements. "Oh uhm..Apples again." "Just plain apples?" Chopper sighed a little, his head hanging down in depression. "Naw, it's like...a sauce. But not applesauce, kind of like an...Oh well you'll just have to try it." Sanji took a swig of his cigarette before crushing it out in the sink. He shooed Chopper to the table but by then Zoro had awakened and was fully aware of Sanji's presents. "What do you want, eyebrows? Where's the grub?" He ran his fingers through his moss green hair and Sanji got goose bumps. "Well, Here it is, in front of you idiot." Sanji pointed and crossed his arms across his chest. Zoro looked at the plate and grunted. "Thanks." He then ate as though he hadn't eaten in years. Chopper, Nami, Robin and Luffy were all talking about what they were going to do once they'd seen an island. Sanji walked over to the sink and ate his own food then sat the plate in the sink; He'd wash them later. He walked past everyone, out to the bow of the ship and lit another cigarette. Leaning over the railing he stared out at the ocean. It was beautiful, the sea looked like glass with diamonds frozen inside. The seas twinkled in the afternoon sunlight as the Merry Go made light ripples in the water. **

**Zoro had snuck silently out of the kitchen and stood at the steps that lead to the bow of the boat. He stared at Sanji, trying to figure out what the cook had seen in him. The scar across his chest was ugly, he ate like a pig, and he rarely smiled; absent minded he traced the scar along his chest and sighed heavily. Hey who was he kidding, he was just inflating his own ego. Sanji had no feelings for him, nobody did. Zoro had snapped back just in time to see Sanji crush his cigarette and start to turn towards the stairs again. His heart jumped in his chest as he searched frantically for a place to hide himself. Unfortunately, he ended up in a barrel, an empty one but a cramped barrel nonetheless. He had heard Sanji walk pass whistling so he lifted the lid on the empty wine barrel. To his surprise Sanji was peering down at him, a grim line set on his face and a cold, lost look in his eyes...**

_Sorry guys, had to end it here. Well for the first chapter anyways. This is my very first fanfic so tell me how I did!! Maybe with a few reviews I'll write another chapter. I know I know it's kinda crappy and not that suspenseful but I'm trying! Tune in next time! _

_Anna I._


End file.
